


The Emails.

by Snarkyowl



Series: Project SCP [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, SCP Foundation, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Kinda Cannibalism, M/M, Multi, blood mention, gore mention, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: The emails shared between the staff of the facility. Stories told in the form of short notes sent back and forth.[More may be added eventually]





	The Emails.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE-  
>  Not a single one of these was written by me Every email was written by

Dr. Schneeplestein,  
SCP-3038 requested something from me that I didn’t expect. Meat. More specifically, human meat. Not cooked, not processed, just meat. Pretty odd for an ex-game show host. So, I gave him a corpse from a botched experiment. He ate its skin, it’s organs, and even cracked open its bones and sucked them clean of marrow. Afterwards, he was much more energetic, so I decided to move an experiment scheduled for next week to today. His power was nothing I had ever seen before. Sure, we had run similar tests before, but they were nothing like this! These results have led me to believe that SCP-3038’s powers come from the consumption of human flesh. It’s just a theory, but it would make sense.  
Note: Did you know that the liquid that lubricates the kneecaps is the slipperiest thing scientifically recorded? Well ‘Bim’ certainly didn’t. It ate the legs, then slipped because of the lubricant on the floor. Ain’t that just funny!  
-Dr. Matthew Patrick

Dr. Matthew Patrick,  
What the fuck  
-Dr. Schneeplestein

 

Dr. Nelson,  
It has come to my attention that SCP-3002 has been mentioning SCP-3014, referring to it as ‘darling’ or 'my love’. For example, while feeding on a D level, it mentioned having had its love taken away from it. I can only assume it is SCP-3014 since it mentioned 'my love and his beautiful pink hair.’ I don’t know if this information is useful in the slightest, but I would suggest making SCP-3014s containment unit protected from any anomaly trying to enter.  
-Dr. Schneeplestein

Dr. Schneeplestein,  
Thank you for notifying me of this. These SCPs are some of the most powerful we’ve come across in these past years, and I would hate to lose such intriguing entities. Speaking of SCP-3014, he has grown scared of anything metal. This is probably due to the electric shock tests we’ve been conducting (no pun intended) but it could possibly lead to problems down the road. Inform the testing teams that experiments are to be postponed indefinitely. Yet again, thank you for this information.  
-Dr. Nelson

 

Dr. Schneeplestein,  
I’ve begun to have a problem with SCP-3013. Whenever it is being fed, it’s begun to spit out it’s food and talk as fast as it can. So far it’s resulted in two near containment breaches and four dead. However, I am certain you are aware of the fact we can’t stop feeding it, for it is at least somewhat human. Do you have any ideas how to solve this problem?  
-Dr. Nelson

Dr. Nelson,  
I would suggest using a feeding tube of sorts. It would allow SCP-3013 the nutrition it needs without risking removing the muzzle. I know this has nothing to do with the current topic, but SCP-3014’s condition seems to be improving. The lack of experiments is doing it some good it seems. Speaking of unrelated SCPs, SCP-3025 continues to ask for someone called ‘the Host’. Occasionally, it’ll call them “My Host.” I am unaware who this Host person is but it sounds interesting!!!!  
-Dr. Schneepelstein

 

Amy,  
Bby im not stupid but why is so much shit redacted or expunged? What does expunged even mean? Euclid? Wtf???  
-Mark

Mark,  
Just google it you doof  
-Amy

Mark,  
Are you aware that SCP-3002, SCP-3014, SCP-3013, SCP-3035, SCP-3038 and many other SCP’s look like you??? The fuck??? Have you even ever seen them???  
-Amy

Amy,  
Isn’t 3002 that one monochromy-guy with the suit or is it the key? Either way, I’m barely allowed to look at the SCP’s unless I have to clean up after an experiment or two.  
-Mark

 

Dr. Matthew Patrick,  
It has reached me that you have been performing experiments upon SCP-3014, despite being explicitly told not to. Our objective is to contain and learn, not to maim or kill. We have enough information for now. Cease and desist.  
-Dr. Nelson

Dr. Nelson,  
We need all the data we can get to figure out what this thing is!!! The electricity has been giving us some excellent results!!! We know it can fear and have nightmares!!! It can cry!!!! It has emotions!!!! That’s important!!!! You said it yourself, we are to learn!!!! This is learning!!!!! Who cares what happens to it!!!! We still have so so much to learn! Who knows if it actually feels pain or is just emulating humans!!! What if we tried other stimuli??? Something different?? It’s probably never seen someone’s arm get chopped off so it won’t know how to react if we were to chop one of its arms of we could just get SCP-3025 to heal his arm right back up if it’s just emulating humans it won’t do anything if we do something to it that it’s never seen before so don’t you see why we have to continue!?!  
-Dr. Matthew Patrick.

Dr. Matthew Patrick,  
Cease all experiments and go in for a Psychiatric Evaluation. From your actions and words, I can tell you’re clearly not stable.  
-Dr. Nelson

 

Dr. Schneeplestein,  
After Matthew’s expulsion, it has come to my attention that almost all of or data on SCP-3014 is inaccurate. Matthew seems to have been doubling the amount of voltage administered onto 3014. The entity does not have a sensitivity to electricity. We’re back at stage one. Make sure all experiments are monitored.  
-Dr. Nelson

Dr. Nelson,  
I always knew something was wrong with that kid. It’s still a shame though, he was so smart. I’ve heard that he’s been reassigned to some other project. Maybe he’ll get better…  
-Dr. Schneeplestein

 

Dr. Patrick,  
Your firewalls are incompetent. In exchange for my vessel’s freedom, I will upgrade them for you.  
-Google

Google,  
That would be very nice, thanks bud! I know the other doctors won’t like it, but I’ve been itching to get my hands on you (In a non sexual way). I would love to see you work. I’ll free your vessel, and let’s get to it, pal!!!  
-Dr. Matthew Patrick.  
P.s, does your consciousness exist outside your body?

 

Dr. Nelson,  
Prepare for a tech upgrade!!!!  
-Dr. Patrick

Dr. Patrick,  
??? The fuck???  
-Dr. Nelson

 

Captain [REDACTED]  
I would politely request to be called by my name, not by the name the others gave me.  
\- Sean

Jack,  
There’s already another Sean. To put it bluntly, suck it up. We don’t want any confusion while out. You’re lucky you’re on this task force, aren’t you, Jack?  
-Captain [REDACTED]

To all staff,  
Do not take advantage of SCP-3025s ability to heal. There is a med bay for a reason. I realize that medical care can be expensive, but so is having to sterilize SCP-3025s cell each time someone goes in there. Yesterday, it nearly escaped after growing a pair of bone lock-picks from a small scrap of flesh.  
-Dr. Nelson


End file.
